Saya's Awakening
by Cimorene21
Summary: Just a little one shot that I thought up about what Saya dreamed about during her hibernation and what happened when she woke up. And who she found waiting. Hagi and Saya


_ Saya's Awakening_

** This is just a one shot that I came up with. Please excuse any grammatical errors and miss spellings as this is my first Fanfiction **

** I don't own The Metropolitan opera house obviously even though I would love to go there nor do I own Blood Plus otherwise I would have already made another season. :) **

Dreams. I've been stuck in a world of reliving my past the good and the bad. I remember back before Hagi came to live with me at the _zoo, _before I had any real friends, how Joel and Amshel kept getting boys to come live with us and we would start to be friends and then they would start wondering why I never aged and would see me take my medicine and find out what it really was and then, they would look at me with disgust and either run away or disappear mysteriously. When ever they would disappear Amshel would always look at me with strong disapproval as if it was my fault for making them leave, which maybe it was considering how spoiled I was. Also whenever they would leave Joel would always call me into his study and tell me I had to try harder next time to get them to like me and stay. I never really cared if they stayed or not, I never grew close enough to them to feel bothered when they left. As the years went by I stopped caring if the boys liked me or not. That is till I met Hagi

When Hagi and I met we weren't very nice to each other we would fight and bicker because unlike everyone else, he wouldn't put up with me being a brat. At least not as much. Eventually he began to change me making me better, kinder, more caring. And as he got older I started to grow to love him. And he loved me back. We were so happy until the day of Joel's birthday then everything came crashing down around us and I became cold and unfeeling again. I was scared of what Hagi could become now that he was a chevalier.

The years went by, we traveled, I honestly did not treat him very well, I was so absorbed by hunting Diva that I didn't even get the chance to tell him how much I loved him before he was killed by Amshel at The MET. I tried being happy after the last battle with Diva but I couldn't, the person I loved more then anyone else was dead. The only person who truly understood me was dead. I didn't know what to do then I fell into my hibernation. And started to think of all the things that had happened to me.

Then I woke up. I could hear, playing softly, the song Hagi always played on his cello. As I started to wake up I kept telling myself that it was just my imagination letting me hear what I most desired. As I started to struggle to break out of the cocoon the music stopped playing and I could hear someone moving around. When I finally got free I looked up at Hagi's smiling face holding out his hand to help me up.

Without even thinking I jumped up and hugged him as hard as I could, and even though I was smiling I couldn't control the stream of tears that were coming down my face. Finally after what seemed like forever he pulled away as much as I would let him, since I was clinging to him so hard, for fear of him being gone like smoke the second I let go, but he just laughed and said

"Saya, I'm not going to leave you, not ever again." said Hagi.

"I know you won't. I love you more then anything Hagi." I said as I reached up onto my tiptoes and gave him the kiss that he deserved at the Met without any danger to our lives or any sadness to dampen it.

"Saya I've always loved you since you picked the pink rose off the ground and put it in the vase, when I realized maybe you were just lonely, maybe even before that. Though I can't be sure considering how childishly we both acted back then."

"Let's not think about that lets just think about us. About our future. Maybe this time when we travel the world, we can just travel with no worries. Now and forever."

Please R&R constructive criticism welcome

- Cimerone21


End file.
